I'll Show You Forever
by CookingKiller
Summary: -Shawn/Hunter- Vampire AU 'And I can smell that blood already, hovering over him. Peacefully sleeping, right cheek against the pillow, leaving that neck uncovered. Just for me. It's just for me, isn't it.'


_Really random idea from a chat with __Therm__._

* * *

I can hear it, his heartbeat. Slow. Steady. Promising. That, that is a powerful heart, the kind that fills veins with tasty fluid. Strong.  
And I can smell that blood already, hovering over him. Peacefully sleeping, right cheek against the pillow, leaving that neck uncovered. Just for me.  
It's just for me, isn't it.

I can see his pulse, too. Just a little something under the tanned skin. And I can touch it, a simple brush of my finger tips...  
He flinches, mumbles something – _my name, must have been my name_ – and stills again. His heart doesn't, so alive under me.

And the room is dark, so dark, but I can see him clearly. Those perfect features. Perfect lips. Perfect jaw... Perfect neck. Long messy hair framing it all. So beautiful. I lean forward, get closer, lick my lips, get closer, and I can hear his breathing even better now. A sigh after another. _My name, should be my name. _The mattress shifts under my weight; doesn't seem to disturb him.

Have to taste the skin first. Slowly, slowly I trace a wet line from his shoulder to his ear. That; he feels. Tongue barely above the precious spot when his eyes open. A shuddering breathe when I finish my path. And the heartbeat is no longer calm. I can smell it. His fear.  
My mouth slides higher, and I whisper : "don't be scared."

And contrary to all the others, my voice reassures him. The pulse slows down. He swallows. "Hunt? what—"

My moment. Before his head turns, completely. I go back to that point, where you can feel his heart so wonderfully, and finally tastes it fully. Teeth dive into the skin gently at first, just enough time for him to realize and the pulse to go crazy and the blood to flow right at me, and then I bite. Feel him shiver. Whimper. Hands press against my chest and stay there. Weaken by the second _(by the drop)._ And I can feel the heat of his cross near my own skin, burning it. It's nothing.

So tender. An intake, and I can drink him. So good...  
And he's moaning now, arching under my hands now, and I can feel that mix of scare and arousal they all feel. He's delicious, and the feeling is too; for him. I know. He can hear me drink, drink the life out of him, and he likes it. Loves it. I know. And I can smell he's biting his lip, blood drawn out. Down he's crying for more. I know. I wrap my arms around him. Hold him close.

Then I can feel his muscles relax and hear his voice fade, his heartbeat slow down. I stop, long before it could.

And while I'm licking my teeth and lips clean – _so good_ – and while I'm admiring him again, I consider it. Not for the first time. Making someone mine. Really mine. Where forever is not just a word. Would you stay forever with me, Shawn?

"Would you—"

But the smell of fear is getting stronger now. It's invading my senses. And I can see it, in his eyes. The blue is troubled.  
But he doesn't have my eyes. He doesn't see me as clearly as I see him. He doesn't see the way I'm gazing at him. He doesn't understand the way I love him. He can't...

He's whimpering again, not for the same reasons. He won't say my name now. And I'd love to keep him. I'd love to force him to stay. Where forever is not just a word. I can't...

So I just caress his cheek, let my hand continue down, pass even on the pendant; and my skin is already turning crimson. Such a strong faith. My mouth goes back to his ear, and "you'll be alright" I say quietly. Didn't drink enough of the nectar to really harm the pretty thing. _Not enough..._

I can see he's trying to talk. After a second, he croaks a "why" that sound unsure. Maybe not the question he really wanted to ask.  
And I won't answer. What can I answer, anyway.

This time my hand is in his hair. "You loved it, didn't you." He looks so scared. "I love you, Shawn." The excitation always disappears so quickly...but his heartbeat, I can feel it, hear it. Getting faster. "You'll let me come back again, won't you?"

He's breathing so fast. So difficult, to resist tasting him again.

And he nods.

His eyes are squeezed shut, can't believe he's doing this, still so scared, and I think he's going to cry, but he nods. And sure enough, I feel salt when I pass my tongue over the bruises I myself caused, to make it better. To drink more liquid pearling there.  
I kiss him, takes the little amount of blood there. He can taste how delicious he is. Can he? I don't remember if I could realize, before. He sighs. His eyes are still asking questions, I can still smell fear. And a mix of other feelings. So many feelings.

I back away, just watch him. Watch his eyelids close.

And he'll fall asleep again, and I'll leave him in the arms of someone else for the night. The day. The week. The month. Half a year. And...then he'll come back here. I'll come back here. And he'll let me.

And he'll love me. I know.


End file.
